


Caught in the Act

by TheScientistWrangler



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Protective brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Temari are walked in on by her brothers... that sentence tells it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

The shadow ninja had been almost certain that he had locked the door prior to their little planned 'alone time' together. Apparently he hadn't, cause there they were, both sand brothers, starring in shock at the couple that had been having a erm... 'moment' of togetherness. Temari flushed bright red and pulled the sheets up to cover herself as shikamaru frowned and cursed mentally. 'This can not be happening!'

Gaara was officially mortified and Kanekuro was mentioning ways that he had plans on gouging his own eyes out. Catching their sister having sex with the Konoha shinobi wasn't on their To Do list. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari weren't talking to each other nor was she talking to her brothers, she was actually doing everything possible to dodge them. Until Gaara and Kanekuro decided to confront them.

Temari fidgeted uncomfortablly in her seat next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru had that usual lazy look on his face but internally he was having a fit! The two brothers were asking question after personal question about their private or at least, once private relationship.

"How long?"

"2 1/2 years"

"When did you two start..."

"Does that really matter!" Temari snarled in agitation, Shikamaru wasn't enjoying it but to make life easier he would just tell them what they wanted to know.

"Seven months ago"

Temari glowered at her boyfriend, for a hot smart tactician he was giving up their private life up way too easily!

"Are you two using-"

Temari let out a shout of rage and slammed the door behind her as she left the room. The two brothers starred at the closed door before turning eyes back at the brother.

"...Yes. But that shouldn't concern you." Shikamaru said bluntly to the brand new Kazekage brother and the puppeter brother.

Kanekuro glared at Shikamaru with a cold look. "I'm not in the mood to become an Uncle just yet. Understand shadow boy?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Crystal clear. I'm not in the mood of being a father anytime soon either, having a girlfriend is bothersome enough as is at times, having little snot nosed booger monsters crawling over the place isn't on my list of things to do anytime in the near future."

With that said he left the two to ponder and discuss, while he went to find his pissed off girlfriend, She was probably either attempting to commit suicide out of embaressment or screaming into her pillow upstairs. For some reason he felt too calm for someone who was just caught making love to the Kazekages sister. He was lucky that the two had approved of their relationship in the first place, or else he could have started a war all over again. He sighed deeply.

"I don't understand how i fell for such a troublesome woman..." he said to himself as he opened the door to her room. The second he caught sight of her silhouetted figure against the night sky, as she gazed out into the night from her bay window made him realize the answer to his question immediatly when she turned to look at him with a small smile.

_'I fell for her because she is the most beautiful, loving, infuriating, and troublesome woman I have ever met.'_

end


End file.
